mindless_behaviorfandomcom-20200214-history
SongCry
#SongCry is the first single released and the 10th track from the third studio album, #officialMBmusic of American boy band, Mindless Behavior. This single is the first song to be released featuring new members, EJ and Mike. The song was first released on SoundCloud after their Instagram page reached 15,000 followers. Music Video The music video mainly focuses on Mike as he is seen walking around in a parking garage, then talking to a girl on the phone at a phone booth in the same garage, and later at a beach with the girl. The video also features Mike with Princeton and EJ dancing on a park staircase, at a pier boardwalk with some scenes of Princeton and EJ dancing separately as well. Lyrics Hi, hello, y'all it's Mike Can't talk? Listen, listen this is My last time havin' this Conversation Okay coo I was on my OVO Drake shit Heart is at a break shit Never fake type that would admit To hiss mistake shit (Thinkin' that's the way to make you love me) So pretty but inside so ugly Was on my pick that girl at day shit Scoop you up round' 8 shit Round you I'm always smiley face Couldn't wait shit Turn my back you had a dagger She ain't worth it homie, you can fucking have her So I'm falling back, way back Don't be texting me no naked pictures Thinkin' Ima call you back So I'm falling back, way back I was in all my feelings I thought I would never go out like that I caught way to many feelings for you Trust I-I-I already got someone new But I just hold it all inside and let the song cry The song cry No I, no I, don't cry (Never cry, never cry, No!) No I, I just hold it all inside and let the song cry The song cry So we through now? What I'm suppose to do bout this tattoo now? Start wondering about who fucking you now How? I'm in love with you still in my ways will be Might be strong but I feel like this could kill me Drama, drawling, inhale, exhale a L, smoke Never should've cheered, eyes bloodshot, heart broke What is that got you so damn mad? But you don't get a nigga back like that, no So I'm falling back, way back Don't be texting me no naked pictures Thinkin' Ima call you back So I'm falling back, way back I was in all my feelings I thought I would never go out like that I caught way to many feelings for you Trust I-I-I already got someone new But I just hold it all inside and let the song cry The song cry No I, no I, don't cry (Never cry, never cry, No!) No I, I just hold it all inside and let the song cry The song cry You had me from the start Crosses on my heart I'm mad at you for being fake, so fake Mad at myself too For not seeing it again I caught way to many feelings for you Trust I-I-I already got someone new But I just hold it all inside and let the song cry The song cry No I, no I, don't cry (Never cry, never cry, No!) No I, I just hold it all inside and let the song cry The song cry Trivia *This is the first single to be released featuring new members, EJ and Mike. *This is the first single not to feature original members, Prodigy, Roc Royal, and Ray Ray. *This is the first single ever released by the band to feature explicit lyrics. *Mike took the lead on this track being that he was the group's sub-lead singer.